


Another Life ~ Vi x Caitlyn

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: Vi decepcionada de su trato en Piltover, decide regresar a Zaun, sin embargo desea hacer un último acto para intentar ser reconocida, llevándola a extremos que ella nunca hubiera imaginado, quedando herida de manera grave, logrando así el reconocimiento tanto de la ciudad sino también haciendo que Caitlyn reaccionara y viera a la verdadera compañera que posee a su lado, despertando los sentimientos entre ambas.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Dolor

Caitlyn sonreía hacia todos lados, ella era el centro de la atención 

El alcalde de Piltover en reconocimiento del labor de la Sheriff de la ciudad, realizó un homenaje a ella y le entregará la llave de la ciudad 

Al principio se negó, pero sucumbió ante el contante alago recibido por todos en la ciudad 

Caitlyn se encuentra subiendo al gran escenario, todos le aplauden mientras que ella saluda sonriente y nerviosa 

A varias mesas de distancia, se encuentra Vi, observándola con gran orgullo, feliz de verla sonreír 

Parecía perdida en aquella vista ya que no se percato que alguien más se sentó junto a ella, era Ezreal 

**-Hey... tierra llamando a Vi -** bromeo 

**\- Oh... Hola Ezreal -** respondió mientras regresaba en sí 

**\- ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?-** preguntó algo preocupado

**\- ¿Mi brazo?-** Pregunto nuevamente Vi algo confundida 

**\- Hace unos días Urgot fue capturado nuevamente... -**

**\- Así fue, es el motivo principal por lo cuál Caitlyn esta siendo reconocida -**

**\- Urgot tenia un fuerte golpe en su rostro y sistema de respiración, Caitlyn nunca hubiera podido hacer eso.... -**

Vi suspiró pesadamente, tenia razón y lo sabia 

**\- He sentido algo de dolor desde entonces.... quizá sea una pequeña fisura... no lo sé -**

**\- ¿Ella ya lo sabe?-**

**\- No es necesario -**

**\- Vi.... pero ella no lo hizo sola, tu estuviste en ese lugar también -**

**\- Lo sé.... pero solo quiero verla feliz y tranquila, no puedo dejar que mi reputación le afecte en su momento especial -** rió levemente **\- además... ella sabe que siempre la ayudaré en cualquier misión -**

**\- Si tu lo dices..... -** respondió Ezreal no convencido 

Se escucharon algunos golpes en un micrófono, Caitlyn iba a decir algunas palabras 

**\- Bueno... esto extraño para mi, pero haré un esfuerzo -** mencionó Caitlyn probando el sonido **\- quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí, a el grupo que conformado por los oficiales y a todos los ciudadanos presentes -**

**\- ¿ Cómo se llevo a acabo la operación de la captura? -** preguntó un tipo de la prensa 

**\- Fue una infiltración en el lugar donde nuestro objetivo estaba encerrado, resultando la operación con algunas complicaciones imprevistas, pero exitosa -**

Varios murmullos se escucharon, las personas hablaban y opinaban 

**\- ¿Siempre ha realizado los operativos usted sola?-**

Ante la pregunta, el pecho de Vi se sintió cálido, quizá Cait la mencionaría, ellas siempre realizaban los patrullas juntas

**\- De hecho.... siempre he tenido una mano derecha, siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado, y por lo cuál estoy muy agradecida... -**

**\- ¿Puede mencionarlo Sheriff? -**

Vi se sentía algo nerviosa, Caitlyn la mencionaría y tendría que subir al escenario con ella

**\- Siempre y cuando este de acuerdo.... ¿que esperas para subir? -**

Vi respiró y se preparaba para ponerse de pie 

**\- Vamos Jayce.... no tenemos todo el día -** dijo Caitlyn riendo mientras que Jayce salia del publico subiendo las escaleras

La mente y pensamientos de Vi parecían haber chocado y romperse en miles de pedazos, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y luego se situaron hacia abajo 

Su respiración era algo pesada, como si le doliera algo 

Todas las personas aplaudían a la pareja parada en el escenario, mientras el alcalde les entregaba la llave de la ciudad 

Jayce le tomó la mano a Caitlyn y ella correspondió con un abrazo ante la felicidad de los ciudadanos 

**\- No es necesario que pregunte..... -** mencionó Ezreal algo incómodo y apenado 

**\- Yo.... tomaré algo de aire.... -** respondió Vi con una voz quebrada mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente 

Vi se puso de pie tan bruscamente que varias personas se dieron cuenta que había corrido hacia los elevadores, entre ellos.... Caitlyn quien la vio irse 

Vi sentía furia, tristeza, decepción, molestia.... estaba abrumada por muchos sentimientos en un mismo segundo, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse húmedos, y eso la molestaba aun más 

Subió hasta el balcón del edificio, ya las lagrimas de impotencia comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Vi, el dolor de su brazo hizo presencia, obligando a tomarse el brazo

mientras se acercaba a la orilla del balcón y trataba de secarse las lagrimas 

**\- No importa cuanto esfuerzo haga... cuanto sacrifique.... cuanto me lastime.... nunca es reconocido, aquí yo no soy nadie..... -** decía Vi mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de ignorar el dolor tanto de su brazo como el dolor mas fuerte que sentía, dentro de su pecho 

**\- Pareces algo triste Manotas-** escuchó una familiar voz al lado suya 

Vi se secó las lagrimas nuevamente y volteo la mirada hacia la derecha, Jinx estaba sentada en la orilla del balcón, observando 

**\- Ahora no Jinx.... -** mencionó Vi desviando la mirada **\- lo que menos necesito ahora es perseguirte.... -**

**\- No eres divertida -** se molestó Jinx **\- ahora estoy obligada a averiguar que te pasa para así poder volver a divertirme -** dijo haciendo cara de perrito 

Jinx saco una caja de cigarrillos, prendió uno y comenzó a fumar en un incómodo silencio entre ambas 

Luego de varios minutos, Vi no lo soportó más 

**\- Esta bien... tu ganas, dame uno quieres -** respondió algo molesta 

Ambas comenzaron a fumar mientras un gran sol naranja se ocultaba lentamente en el cielo, pronto la oscuridad de la noche haría su presencia 

**\- ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?-** preguntó Vi 

**\- Esperaba verte aquí.... tengo información que te interesa -** Jinx sonrió 

**\- ¿Cómo que? -**

**\- El tipo que tú y Sombrerotes capturaron hace unos días....** \- 

**\- ¿ Qué pasa con él? -**

**\- Fue liberado hace unas horas.... y creo que no esta muy feliz contigo por ese golpe que le diste -** rió levemente 

**-No puedes hablar enserio..... -** respondió Vi muy frustrada, este día era horrible cada vez más 

**\- Ella no te mencionó.... ¿ verdad? -** preguntó Jinx 

**\- ¿ Cómo sabes eso? -** algo sorprendida 

**\- Estas aquí, sola.... -** Jinx respondió suavemente **\- Vi.... ambas venimos de Zaun.... y lo sabes, para ellos solo somos unos insectos, unas basuras que se escaparon de su deposito... no somos más que unos simples leprosos sin valor..... -**

Vi no dijo nada.... luego de lo sucedido en la presentación de Caitlyn, algo dentro de su frustrada mente le decía que Jinx tenia razón 

**\- No importa ya.... -** dijo Vi con voz baja y mirando al cielo **\- si eso es así.... al menos quiero hacer lo que es correcto, un último acto heroico.... y la Vi de Piltover se acabó.... -**

**\- Será tu decisión -** Jinx sonrió de lado 

**-¿En donde esta Urgot? -**

**\- Esta muy cerca.... a unas cuantas calles al Oeste de este edificio, debes darte prisa -** dijo Jinx mientras se ponía de pie y se montaba sobre su arma lista para salir volando de aquel lugar 

**\- Gracias Jinx -**

**\- Tomamos caminos separados..... pero nunca dejaremos de ser hermanas -** respondió mientras activaba su arma y comenzaba a alejarse volando ante la mirada de Vi 

Vi suspiró pesadamente y volvió a los ascensores, se sentía vacía... no tenia un propósito para seguir siendo una oficial... ni para estar en Piltover 

Vi llegó al primer piso y al abrirse la puerta, observó a Caitlyn y Jayce hablando con Ezreal 

**\- Ahora no.... -** decía Vi en su mente, necesitaba salir y no perder tiempo 

Vi apresuró su caminata hacia la salida, sin embargo su frustración creció enormemente cuando escucho la Voz de Caitlyn hablando directamente hacia ella 

\- ¿ Se puede saber a donde vas? - preguntó Caitlyn a las espaldas de Vi 

**\- ¿ Acaso importa? -** preguntó Vi suspirando 

**\- Claro que si..... la orden del alcalde es que todo el cuerpo oficial este aquí hasta el final, no puedes irte -**

Vi realmente no tenia tiempo para esto, se volteó quedando frente a frente con Caitlyn, sin embargo Jayce se acercaba a ellas, haciendo el momento aun más tenso e incómodo 

**\- Urgot esta libre de nuevo.... viene hacia aquí..... -** respondió Vi 

**\- Eso es imposible -** mencionó Jayce entrando en la conversación 

**\- ¿ Cómo sabes eso? -** preguntó Caitlyn 

**\- Eso no importa..... debemos evacuar a todos, sabes la destrucción que ese tipo puede causar -** mencionó Vi pesadamente

**\- Esto no tiene sentido -** mencionó Jayce mirando a Vi desconfiado **\- ¿ Cómo estas tan segura si no puedes decirnos tu fuente de información? -**

**\- Jayce tiene razón.... Urgot fue capturado.... -** decía Caitlyn cuando Vi la interrumpió 

**\- Lo capturamos Cait.... eso hicimos.... TÚ..... Y YO.....-** decía con voz fuerte 

**-No le faltes el respeto a Caitlyn..... ella vale mucho más que tú aquí -** respondió Jayce acercándose a Vi molesto

**\- Claro..... -** Vi sonrió con sarcasmo **\- Eres siempre tú.... ¿No? Eres el niño mimado..... el mejor oficial, siempre estas al lado de Caitlyn, la proteges.... darías la vida por ella.... ¿no es así? -**

**\- Vi.... es suficiente... -** dijo Caitlyn mientras se acercaba con una expresión seria 

**\- Tienes razón..... es suficiente.... -** respondió Vi mientras se quitaba su placa policial de su chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo frente a Caitlyn y Jayce **\- Tengo una fisura en el brazo.... te protegí de Urgot golpeando su mascara de metal, no me importó no tener mis guanteletes.... pero.... eso no vale nada para ti.... ¿ verdad? -**

**\- Vi.... -** Caitlyn no sabia que decir, estaba molesta y confundida 

**\- Siempre fui una porquería de Zaun para ti.... y siempre lo seré, ya me quedo bastante claro.... -** Vi comenzó a alejarse **\- considera esto mi ultimo operativo.... Sheriff, de todos modos.... te felicitaran a ti y a Jayce por eso** \- terminó mencionando y salio del lugar entrando a las calles nocturnas de Piltover 

_Continuara_


	2. Caer

**\- Vamos Cait, este es tu momento, debes disfrutarlo -** decía Jayce a Caitlyn quien estaba sentada en una mesa, pensativa ante el acto de Vi

**\- Jayce.... ella básicamente acaba de renunciar.... no entiendo que esta pasando aquí-**

**\- Sabes como es el comportamiento de Vi, dice cosas para llamar tu atención y lo sabes.... vamos, bailemos un momento, despejara tu mente -**

**\- No lo sé Jayce..... -**

**\- Vamos.... al menos disfruta el resto del día -**

Jayce tomó la mano de Caitlyn y la llevo en dirección a la zona de baile

**\- Esta bien... tu ganas -** respondió Caitlyn con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Vi caminaba por los callejones cercanos al edificio, el dolor de su brazo aun estaba presente, pero intentaba ignorarlo 

Su instinto aprendido en Zaun se activó, podía sentir varias sensaciones, el ambiente se ponía cada vez más y más pesado 

Caminó hasta llegar a un gran callejón con varios contenedores de basura al final, Vi detuvo su caminata y fijó su vista en el final del callejón, sabia lo que estaba por aproximarse 

**\- Terminemos rápido con esto.... ¿de acuerdo?-** mencionó Vi 

**\- ¿Sin tus puños? -** respondió una grave voz mientras escuchaba varias pisadas metálicas acercándose 

**\- No los necesito para darte una lección, ¿que tal esta tu cara? -** rió Vi 

**\- Pagarás eso muy caro -** dijo con furia mientras activaba el arma de su brazo 

**\- Aquí vamos..... -** suspiró Vi 

Varios disparos se escucharon en el silencio nocturno, Vi corrió hacia unos autos para protegerse, mientras las balas impactaban en ellos, haciendo que varios cristales salieran por todos lados 

Vi cubrió su rostro mientras varios caían encima de ella y a su alrededor 

**\- Esto terminará para ti.... -** decía Urgot mientras se acercaba a los autos

**\- Yo también pienso eso -** respondió Vi 

Urgot le dio la vuelta a los autos, obligando a Vi a moverse, sin embargo uno alcanzó a golpearla, haciendo que Vi saliera volando y chocando contra las puertas de otro auto al otro lado de la calle 

Vi cayo al suelo luego de impactar en el auto, sentía dolor no solo en su brazo, sino también ahora en su espalda, pero ella nuevamente se puso de pie 

Urgot disparó nuevamente pero no con intención de matar a Vi, disparó en dirección al auto donde Vi había impactado, haciendo que este explotara lastimando a Vi nuevamente 

Vi estaba en el suelo, tenia dificultad para moverse, intentaba ponerse de pie pero tenia varias complicaciones para hacerlo 

Urgot se acercó a Vi y la tomó por la cabeza, elevándola a su altura 

**\- Estas vacía..... no peleas.... puedo sentir como eres un simple contenedor vació -** mencionó Urgot mientras caminaba por los oscuros callejones con Vi atrapada en su fuerte agarre 

Vi sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, la presión ejercida estaba causando daño, sin embargo de un segundo a otro, sintió como Urgot liberaba su cabeza y luego sintió como si pudiera volar, cuando fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en su espalda y cabeza, acompañado de varios cristales rotos y piezas metálicas 

Urgot había lanzado a Vi por los aires y ella había aterrizado en el techo de una patrulla, estaban a solo un callejón de donde estaban Caitlyn y los ciudadanos 

**\- Dolerá mañana.....-** mencionó Vi débilmente 

La respiración Vi era lenta, lentamente abrió sus ojos y trataba de moverse en el aplastado techo de aquella patrulla, comenzó a mover sus piernas y brazos, podía sentir los cristales por todos lados 

**\- Esto es malo..... debo evitar que arruine el momento de Cait, es lo único que me queda.... incluso si tengo que morir aquí.... -** pensó Vi 

Se movió del techo y aterrizo sobre el suelo y trato de ponerse de pie lo más rápido que podía, los pasos de Urgot se hacían cada vez más fuertes 

Se apoyó con el auto hasta que observó dentro y se percató que sus guanteletes estaban dentro, sin pensarlo dos veces rompió el cristal restante y los alcanzó 

**\- No sé si mi brazo soportara el guantelete, la presión sera dolorosa.... -** pensaba mientras Urgot estaba frente a ella nuevamente **\- vaya.... parece que tendré que confiar.... -** Vi sonrió sarcásticamente 

* * *

Caitlyn y Jayce seguían bailando juntos el ambiente era festivo y tranquilo, hasta que Jayce habló 

**-¿Estas bien Cait? -** preguntó Jayce mientras se animó a tomar a Cait por el mentón

**\- Si.... estoy bien -** respondió Caitlyn algo nerviosa 

**\- Pareces preocupada.... ¿ Es por la discusión con Vi? -**

**\- No lo sé.... me siento confundida -** suspiró Cait

**\- Quizá.... pueda....-** Jayce comenzó a acercarse a Caitlyn, con intenciones de cerrar la distancia y obviamente, darle un beso 

**\- Jayce.....-** susurró 

Todo el momento se interrumpió cuando una mujer comenzó a gritar muy alarmada, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran 

**\- URGOT ESTA AQUÍ-** gritó Ezreal mientras comenzaba a mover a las personas lejos de las entradas principales 

De pronto, la puerta principal fue destruida, el cuerpo de Vi la atravesó y aterrizo sobre una mesa, rompiéndola en dos partes 

En ese momento las personas asustadas gritaron y buscaban la manera de como salir del lugar, sin embargo Urgot ya estaba el la entrada principal, no había salida 

**\- Bueno.... esto no esta saliendo como lo había planeado... -** decía Vi mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, tenia una cortada en su cabeza y varias heridas, estaba comenzando a sangrar 

**\- VI-** gritó Caitlyn mientras corría hacia ella 

**\- ES HORA DEL VERDADERO ESPECTÁCULO-** gritó Urgot mientras comenzaba a disparar

Vi corrió y tiro al suelo a Caitlyn, salvando que recibiera varios disparos

Jayce tomó su martillo y comenzó a atacar a Urgot, sin embargo Vi sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo 

La respiración de Vi era lenta y pesada, el dolor en su brazo era casi insoportable, podía sentir como su propio guantelete le perforaba la piel, sentía la espesa sangre brotar dentro 

**\- Tienes que irte de aquí.... -** mencionó Vi mientras trata de pararse 

**\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?-** preguntó Caitlyn exaltada 

**\- Solo soy una simple criminal de Zaun.... no debes preocuparte por mi..... ayuda a los ciudadanos a salir, demuestra que eres la Sheriff de esta ciudad.... yo distraeré a Urgot y.... acabaré con él -** suspiró Vi mientras se alejaba

**\- JAYCE-** gritó Vi, haciendo que este lo mirara **\- llévate a Caitlyn, saca a todos de aquí -**

**\- ¿ESTAS LOCA?-** preguntó Jayce

**\- Deberías ver a mi hermana.... -** sonrió Vi 

Comenzó a cargar su guantelete y salio en dirección a Urgot, golpeándolo y haciendo que se chocara fuertemente contra la pared del edificio 

* * *

Jayce corrió hacia Caitlyn y la ayudó a ponerse de pie

**\- Debemos irnos de aquí -** dijo Jayce 

**\- No podemos dejar a Vi sola -** respondió Cait indignada 

**\- Cait.... o la ayudas a ella o salvas a todas las personas que están atrapadas aquí.... tu decides -**

**\- Maldita sea.... -** exclamó Caitlyn con frustración **\- ayuda a los ciudadanos, yo les mostraré la salida, ahora -**

Jayce obedeció y corrió a guiar a las personas mientras que ella se aseguraba de las salidas y el equipo medico 

* * *

Urgot se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que tenia una herida en su cabeza, un hilo de sangre brotaba por su rostro 

**\- A eso me refería.... -** rió con malicia 

**\- Acabare contigo aquí..... y ahora.... -** dijo Vi mientras se acercaba, sin embargo Urgot la observó y se percato de sus heridas y la cantidad de sangre que ella estaba perdiendo 

**\- Sabes lo que pasara si continuas esta pelea -** mencionó Urgot fríamente 

**\- Entonces.... es el final para ambos aquí.... no hay opciones -** Vi cargo nuevamente su puño 

**\- Que así sea -** respondió Urgot volviendo a disparar 

Vi se cubrió son sus guanteletes y golpeó de nuevo, sin embargo el dolor en su brazo era casi insoportable, sentía como su piel y músculos se desgarraban, también le dolía su espalda y se le dificultaba la vista  
con su ojo izquierdo debido al sangrado de su cabeza, pero a Vi no le importaba, esta era una ultima misión 

Urgot golpeó a Vi y voló por los aires nuevamente, aterrizando y rompiendo el escenario 

Los oídos de Vi estaban en silencio, abrió los ojos y miro el techo y segundos después, el rostro de una asustada Caitlyn hizo presencia 

Podía ver como Cait le hablaba, pero no escuchaba nada, no hasta que sacudió su cabeza y un fuerte dolor comenzó, pero pudo escuchar de nuevo, entendiendo los gritos de Caitlyn a su lado

**\- VI, POR FAVOR, CONTESTA -** gritaba Cailtyn con lagrimas en los ojos 

**\- Un último acto... uno más.... -** susurraba Vi mientras se ponía de pie una vez más, dispuesta a morir si era necesario **\- Cait....sal de aquí.... -**

**\- CLARO QUE NO, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA -** exclamó

**\- ¿Proteger a la persona que más quiero en este mundo es una locura? -** preguntó Vi suavemente 

**\- Vi... no.... Ezreal me lo dijo todo, por favor no lo hagas.... solo escúchame -**

**-ESTO TERMINA AHORA -** gritó Urgot y un gran gancho salio de su pecho en dirección a ambas

Vi sin pensarlo protegió a Caitlyn y el gancho impacto en su guantelete, comenzando a jalar a Vi en dirección al aparato destructivo en el interior de Urgot 

**\- VI, POR FAVOR NO-** gritó Cailtyn mientras tomaba a Vi del brazo, intentando evitar que esta fuera devorada por Urgot 

_Los siguientes sucesos, Vi sintió como si hubieran pasado en cámara lenta_

Vi miro a Caitlyn a los ojos y sonrió con mucha calma 

**\- Espero que nos encontremos en otra vida....Cupcake.... -** mencionó mientras se acerco rápidamente a Caitlyn **\- espero que mi muerte tenga mas significado que mi vida.... -**

Vi acercó sus labios a los de Caitlyn y le dio un rápido e inesperado beso 

Al separar sus labios, Caitlyn vio el gran brillo que rodeaba a Vi, había cargado al máximo su escudo 

**\- VI-** gritó Cait con una voz desgarrada 

**\- Adios Cait-** se despidió Vi 

Vi volteo la vista y miro a Urgot con una furia enorme mientras ponía la máxima potencia en su guantelete y apunto directamente a su pecho y se impulso, sintiendo el tremendo impacto contra Urgot

La visión de Vi se volvió blanca y luego perdió la conciencia

El impacto causo que parte del edificio se derrumbara, Caitlyn con lagrimas en los ojos y sin muchas opciones, corrió a la salida 

* * *

Han pasado varias horas desde el suceso, gran parte del edificio colapso debido al fuerte impacto, varias paredes cayeron 

El equipo policial trabaja mientras levantan los escombros con ayuda de maquinaria Hextech, Caitlyn solamente puede observar con algunas lagrimas y su conciencia mas destruida que nunca 

**\- Cait.... -** Jayce intentaba hablar con Caitlyn, pero no lo lograba como el deseaba 

**\- Jayce.... ella dio su vida por mi.... no abandonare la búsqueda, ella no puede estar muerta, no puede.... -** decía Cait mientras su voz de rompía

**\- Nadie lo hará.... yo mismo la llevaré al hospital -** decía Jayce suspirando, en su interior sabia que Vi había hecho algo que él mismo no podría hacer, sacrificar su vida **\- Iré a buscar apoyo medico, para cuando la encontremos -** mencionó mientras comenzaba a alejarse 

**\- Esta bien.... -** respondió Cait 

**\- Sabes Cait..... creo que debiste llamarla a ella y no a mi para subir al escenario.... el día de hoy... Vi se ha ganado mi total respeto -** Jayce se retiro rápidamente 

Caitlyn entro nuevamente al edificio y observó a los oficiales trabajar, algunos llevando grandes piedras y escombros, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a gritar 

**\- AQUÍ ESTA, LA ENCONTRAMOS -** gritó un oficial mientras que varios médicos llegaban rápidamente, Cait los siguió de cerca 

**\- Sheriff, no debe estar aquí.... -** le mencionaba un médico 

**\- Ella es mi compañera, debo estar aquí -** respondió Caitlyn 

**\- Esta bien.... -** suspiró el medico **\- pero debe ser fuerte -**

Caitlyn se acercó y cuando examinó la situación, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y comenzó a derramar varias lagrimas 

Aun estaban liberando el cuerpo de Vi, tenia heridas graves en su cuerpo, su guantelete estaba destruido y su brazo y puño estaban seriamente dañados 

Tenia sangre en todo el rostro, parecía una película de terror, una que Caitlyn nunca se hubiera animado a ver 

**\- Vi.... no puede ser....-** decía Cait mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de Vi 

**\- Sheriff.... un momento.... -** mencionó un medico el cuál se acerco al cuerpo de Vi e hizo una leve presión sobre su herido cuello 

El medico abrió enormemente sus ojos y comenzó a gritar a sus compañeros

**\- UNA AMBULANCIA, AHORA-** gritaba mientras sus compañeros llegaban corriendo 

**\- ¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó aun con lágrimas 

**\- Sheriff.... ella aun tiene pulso cardíaco-**

**\- ¿QUÉ?-** exclamó Caitlyn **\- Eso quiere decir que.... -**

**\- Ella sigue con vida-**

_Continuara_


	3. Asciende

Han pasado varias horas, los medios de prensa explotaron ante el suceso, toda la ciudad estaba sorprendida y pensativa, nunca había pensado algo de este tipo, y menos en Piltover 

La cantidad de destrucción causada no era usual, ni siquiera en Jinx

Todas las personas quedaron sin palabras cuando sacaban el cuerpo destruido y ensangrentado de Vi, nadie hubiera pensado que la oficial proveniente de Zaun haría tan esfuerzo y sacrificio por la ciudad 

Caitlyn estaba sentada en la sala de espera, estaba desesperada, desde que ingresaron a Vi a operación, nadie ha dicho nada en varias horas 

Cait sintió que alguien ingresaba y se sentaba junto a ella, lentamente levando la cabeza y volteó la mirada, era Ezreal 

**\- ¿Hay noticias de ella?-** preguntó suavemente 

**\- No hay nada.... he estado esperando desde que fue ingresada pero.... -** respondía Cait con dificultad

**\- Esta bien.... no hace falta que expliques detalles.... -** decía Ezreal apenado 

**\- Nunca pensé... que ella llegaría a estos extremos.... su parecía como si su objetivo era morir en ese lugar -**

**\- Creo que esa era su verdadera intención Cait.... -** Exreal suspiro y sonrió levemente **\- Sabes.... es por esa razón que Vi viene de Zaun, no le importa si ella sale herida, si su cuerpo se rompe en miles de pedazos.... ella cumplirá su objetivo y aceptara su destino con la frente en alto -**

Caitlyn pensó en la palabras de Ezreal y notó que tenia razón, Vi al ver su guantelete enganchado, sabia que no podría liberarse, en cambio su decisión fue proteger y sacrificar 

**\- Me siento muy mal..... yo... la lastime.... herí sus sentimientos y le mostré desprecio, cuando en realidad es siempre ella quien me ayuda en todas las situaciones... en patrullas o en la oficina.... haciéndome reír..... -** Cait dejo salir una lagrima mientras suspiraba 

**\- No te lastimes a ti misma de esa manera.... Vi te quiere demasiado -** mencionó Ezreal intentando animarla 

**\- Eso me quedó más que claro.... -** respondió Caitlyn 

La puerta principal del salón se abrió, Caitlyn esperaba ver a algún médico, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vieron a mismísima Soraka secando un poco de sudor en su frente 

**\- Esperaba verte aquí -** mencionó Soraka **\- ¿Podemos hablar? -** preguntó

**\- Claro que si.... -** decía Cait mientras se ponía de pie 

**\- Dime si surge algo más -** dijo Ezreal el cuál también se retiraba 

**\- No te preocupes, yo te diré si pasa algo más -** respondió Cailtyn siguiendo a Soraka por un gran pasillo y muchos cuartos de otros pacientes 

Ambas continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a la habitación 66, Soraka se detuvo y miro a Caitlyn a los ojos 

**\- Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece.... -** mencionó Soraka 

**\- ¿Cómo esta ella?-** preguntó Cait 

**\- El daño en su cuerpo fue muy grave.... pero.... increíblemente..... no tiene órganos dañados, posee heridas delicadas... pero son heridas musculares, su brazo esta muy lastimado, pero sus huesos resistieron muy bien -**

Caitlyn suspiro y sonrió levemente mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sentía como un alivio hacia presencia en si pecho 

**-¿Quieres verla?-** preguntó Soraka

**\- Yo.... no lo sé.... -** La mente de Cait estaba insegura 

**\- Ella ya esta consciente.... pero su cuerpo esta totalmente débil.... tienes que darle uno o dos días mientras que las pociones y hechizos mágicos que use en ella terminen su trabajo -**

**\- Esta bien..... -** suspiró Cait 

**\- Te esperaré aquí... -** dijo Soraka con una pequeña sonrisa

Cailtyn se acercó a la puerta y lentamente la abrió, entrando en la habitación 

Con pasos lentos, Caitlyn se adentró y observó a Vi sobre una cama, tenia varias especies de pastas sobre su cuerpo, parecían analgésicos o algo parecido

Su brazo estaba vendado en su totalidad, tenia también una gran venda rodeando parte de su cabeza

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación, había pasado tanto tiempo que se había cumplido el día completo y era un nuevo amanecer 

**\- Buenos días.... -** mencionó Vi aun con los ojos cerrados 

**\- Hola Vi..... -** respondió Cait con más inseguridad que nunca 

**\- Tranquila.... estoy consciente que me veo fatal... -** dijo Vi abriendo los ojos y sonriendo levemente 

**\- ¿ Cómo te sientes? -** Caitlyn se acercó y se sentó junto a ella 

**\- Como si me cayera un edificio encima -** rió Vi levemente 

**\- Eso fue lo que paso.... Vi.... ¿Por qué? -** preguntaba Cait con dolor en su voz 

**\- Sobrevivir no estaba en mis planes... -** bromeó **\- quería evitar estas conversaciones..... -**

**\- Literalmente te lanzaste a la muerte.... solo por salvarme.... -** las lagrimas en ojos de Cait salieron de nuevo 

**\- Era lo mejor que podía hacer.... había renunciado... y.... -** Vi desvió la mirada 

**\- ¿Qué? -**

**\- Podía sentir que no era suficiente.... para ti.... para todos.... -**

**\- Vi..... -** Caitlyn intentaba hablar, pero no podía dejar de llorar **\- Todo esto.... todo este desastre.... casi mueres.... ¿solo por que no te llame al escenario? -**

**\- Tonto.... ¿verdad? -** sonrió Vi **\- no te preocupes.... no quiero complicar aun más las cosas para ti y la prensa.... después de todo.... solo soy un estorbo más de Zaun-**

**\- No digas eso.... -**

**\- Cait.... es la verdad-** decía Vi 

Cailtyn puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Vi y se quedó en silencio, sin embargo Vi podía sentir como su camisa se humedecía, ella seguía llorando 

**\- Cait.... -** Vi trataba de que Caitlyn se calmara 

**-No te mencione..... por que no quería que la prensa te atacara con preguntas de tu pasado.... sobre Zaun, posiblemente llamarías la atención de alguien más, te ofrecerían distintos trabajos de seguridad y.... quizás dejarías de ser una oficial.... -** decía Caitlyn mientras levantaba su vista hacia Vi **\- suena egoísta.... pero no quería que te interesaras en trabajar con alguien más.... solamente conmigo.... -**

Vi solamente escuchaba sorprendida, no tenia palabras que decir 

**\- Todo cambio cuando tú llegaste.... le diste una luz de alegría a mi vida... y no quería arriesgarme a perder eso, eres el máximo ejemplo de que es posible iniciar de nuevo, ser una mejor persona..... y yo sé muy bien que no he reconocido tus acciones... y no he sido agradecida contigo y yo.... lo siento mucho Vi.... lo siento.... -**

Vi luego de unos segundos, sonrió suavemente, acerco lentamente su mano al rostro de Caitlyn y retiró algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas 

Luego la tomó de su mentón y lo acaricio suavemente, tratando de calmarla 

**\- Hey.... quizá pida unos días libres... arreglar mis guanteletes me tomará un poco de tiempo -**

**\- Eso quiere decir que.... -** decía Caitlyn sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo 

**\- Me quedaré a tu lado Cupcake.... esta es mi segunda vida, debo aprovecharla.... además, alguien debe cuidarte en las patrullas -** rió Vi 

Caitlyn rió mientras más lagrimas salían, lagrimas de felicidad

Se acercó a Vi y juntó sus labios con los de ella, dándole un profundo y tierno beso, para luego abrazarla y seguir llorando en el hombro de Vi 

* * *

Luego de dos días en hospital, Vi finalmente fue dada de alta, podría salir y regresar a su vida normal 

Vi considero que lo primero que debía hacer, era llenar el papeleo sobre su pelea con Urgot, cada evidencia debe quedar registrada por escrito

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación mientras que varias personas la miraban sorprendidas por las calles, lo cuál hizo que Vi se sintiera algo incómoda 

**\- Ok.... esto es extraño -** se decía Vi a sí misma 

Luego de unos minutos, por fin llegó a la estación y entró en dirección a la oficina de Caitlyn y golpeó la puerta 

**\- ¿Quién es? -** preguntó Caiy desde adentro 

**\- Soy yo -** respondió Vi 

La puerta se abrió dramáticamente por una exaltada Cailtyn 

**\- Hola Cupcake -** sonrió Vi 

Cailtyn saltó a los brazos de Vi y la abrazó fuertemente por varios minutos hasta que ambas entraron a la oficina 

**\- Te extrañe.... -** decía Cait 

**\- Eso es nuevo -** bromeó Vi mientras comenzaba a llenar un documento vacío 

**\- ¿Qué haces? -** preguntó Cait 

Vi suspiró terminando de escribir y luego miro a Caitlyn 

**\- Creo que Urgot se tomara un pequeño descanso -**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? -**

**\- Cuando las paredes cayeron sobre nosotros.... quede atrapada y con mucho dolor, sin embargo aun estaba consciente por varios minutos y... escuche la voz de Urgot alejarse -**

Caitlyn se acercó a Vi

**-¿ Qué te dijo?-**

**\- Tienes mi respeto..... -** Vi desvió su mirada al suelo 

Cailtyn sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Vi 

**\- Creo que todos Vi.... te ganaste el respeto y reconocimiento de todos en esta ciudad -**

**\- ¿A que te refieres? -** preguntó Vi confundida 

**\- Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo -**

Cailtyn tomó a Vi de la mano y la guió a las afueras de la estación, encontrándose con todo el cuerpo de oficiales y muchos ciudadanos los cuales querían agradecer a Vi 

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y eso dejo sorprendida aun más a Vi 

**\- ¿Qué esta pasando?-** preguntó Vi 

**\- Son todas las personas que salvaste Vi... todas... están agradecidas contigo -** Cait sonrió 

**\- Yo.... no.... no sé que decir... -** decía Vi sorprendida y emocionada 

**\- No digas nada... somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerte -** decía Jayce quién se acercaba junto a Ezreal 

Vi solamente sonrió con emoción y ternura, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que tantas personas se juntaran solo por ella, para agradecerle lo que había hecho

* * *

**-No era necesario Cait, podía llegar a mi apartamento caminando... -** decía Vi apenada, Caitlyn la había llevado a su apartamento en una patrulla 

**\- De ninguna manera Vi.... saliste del hospital hoy, debes descansar -**

**\- Aun así.... -**

Cailtyn aparcó el auto y acompaño a Vi hasta la puerta de su habitación

**\- Gracias Cait -** Vi le agradeció **\- ¿ quieres pasar? -**

**\- Claro que si -** sonrió Cait 

Vi abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, observando su apartamento ordenado y adornado, había varios pasteles sobre la mesa, algunos globos y un gran cartel en la pared 

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VI_

Cailtyn cerró la puerta y se acercó a una sorprendida Vi 

**\- Sabia que tú posiblemente olvidarías que hoy es tu cumpleaños.... pero yo nunca lo dejaría pasar... -** decía Caitlyn sonriendo 

**\- No lo recordaba.... yo..... -** decía Vi mientras que sus ojos de humedecían y un par de lagrimas se derramaron, sin embargo Vi las limpio rápidamente 

**\- Tengo una cosa más..... -** decía Cait mientras pasaba las manos por detrás del cuello Vi, poniéndole una especie de collar especial, era la mitad de un corazón de color morado 

**\- Es hermoso.... yo.... -** decía Vi hasta que Cait la interrumpió dulcemente, mostrando que ella también tenia un collar igual al de Vi, sin embargo era de color rosa 

**\- Tú tienes mi mitad.... y yo tengo la tuya.... y cuando estamos juntas.... se conforma el corazón completo.... ¿sabes que significa eso? -**

**\- ¿Qué significa? -**

**\- El inicio de nuestra relación..... te amo Vi -**

Caitlyn se acercó a Vi con un solo objetivo, besar a su nueva novia 

Vi sonrió y se acercó de igual manera 

**\- Yo también te amo Cupcake -**

Dicho esto, ambas se unieron en un lindo y romántico beso, demostrándose la una a la otra lo mucho que se amaban, sin importar las dificultades, ellas siempre estarían juntas, en esta o en _otra vida (Another Life)_

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero esta historia fuera de su agrado, si estas interesado en más, tengo varias historias activas, estas invitado a ver si llaman tu atención :)
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
